1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet cutting apparatus suitable for use in pre-cutting off an edge portion of a sheet of a large area such as a design drawing when the sheet is folded vertically and horizontally so as to permit its filing with a paper fastener through a filing hole defined in another edge portion of the sheet, the cut off edge portion normally extending to cover the filing hole when folding the sheet.
2) Description of the Related Art
In order to keep sheets of a large area such as a design drawing so as to permit their easy handling, it has been conventional practice to fold the sheets vertically and horizontally, separately punch a filing hole in their one edge portion and then file them by a paper fastener.
It is, however, difficult to punch a filing hole only in a predetermined edge portion if the edge portion of each sheet, in which the filing hole is to be punched, overlaps another edge portion after folding the sheet vertically and horizontally.
It is therefore necessary to pre-cut the edge portion of the sheet, which will overlap with the filing hole-defining portion when folding the sheet.
However, enormous time and labor are required to manually effect such a cutting treatment. There is hence a problem that difficulties are encountered on a rapid treatment.